


Roses Are Falling For You

by rejectofsociety



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Secret Relationship, still don’t know how to tag shiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectofsociety/pseuds/rejectofsociety
Summary: Peter can’t stand MJ! She drives him crazy. But at the same time, he can’t stay away from her.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Roses Are Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Roses Are Falling by Orville Peck  
> I hope you enjoy ❤️ 🌹

Peter shifted on his feet as he stood alone at the gala. The music in the background faded out of focus and the chitter chatter of coworkers around him grew muffled. He didn’t care for the people around him or if they wanted to dance or chat— it was a waste of his time. He would’ve rather been anywhere but the gala; fighting crime, working, sleeping,  anything  would have been better than standing around in a damn suit. 

As he leaned against a wall with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes landed on Michelle and his heart instantly began racing. She wore a lengthy, maroon dress that clasped around her neck and hugged her body closely, leaving practically no room for imagination. 

But, no matter how perfectly she was dressed or how flawlessly her makeup was applied, nothing could cover up who she really was. Michelle Jones was, undoubtably, the most insufferable, arrogant, obnoxious person he had ever met. Her bossy demeanors and haughty attitude would itch at his skin and make him clench his jaw until his teeth ached. The way she’d march into his office as if she owned the place and spit out demands and orders would make his temper flare abruptly. Worst of all, she beat him to every single promotion and opportunity, making her excel in their work endlessly as he was left in the dust to scrap by and wait impatiently for his next chance at success. Every moment they spent around each other was a moment spent testing Peter’s patience and temper. 

He couldn’t stand her. He couldn’t...

_ Fuck.  _

He couldn’t stand to keep up this charade any longer, not with the way she drew him in like a moth to a candle flame. 

Her voice was all he could hear that night— sarcastic and plain to those she spoke to, but sweet and rhythmic to him. Her voice was his favorite song. He could listen to it all day and every day without break or pause and it always fit his mood. When he was down, her voice could soothe and uplift him in the smoothest way; and when he was already full of joy, it would only add to his jubilance— it was honestly ridiculous. 

And in that crowded gala, the only face he could focus on was hers. She was an expert at keeping a stoic, dull expression for the people she was around yet Peter could see far past her mask. The moment she was alone, her expression would soften and her affectionate, kind eyes would be exposed and her lips would spread into a gentle smile of admiration— it filled him with pride and excitement to know he was the only person who would ever be on the receiving end of that gaze. 

Unfortunately, Michelle was strictly against him showing his love for her in public. Relationships within the workspace were heavily discouraged and shamed, plus Michelle had a reputation to uphold. Her superiors saw her as the perfect boss for those she held power over in the office— strict but fair and never making exceptions for anybody for any reason (well, she could make exceptions for family or health issues— she wasn’t cruel). But, she knew her reputation would undoubtedly suffer if her boss found out that she was not only dating a coworker, but extending his deadlines, loosening rules for him, and assisting him with projects. To be fair, he was Spiderman and needed the extra help if he had any chance at keeping his job. But, their bosses didn’t know Peter was Spiderman, so they would have no sympathy towards him. 

Peter sighed as he watched Michelle. The only thing about her that frustrated him now was that he couldn’t hold her hand for the next few hours. He couldn’t even dance with her at the damn gala they had planned together. How could he stay away her joyful laugh filling his ears? And her sweet smile that followed? He was obsessed with it! How could he remain leaning against that wall for the rest of the night when Michelle was a short walk away? He couldn’t.

“Oy vey!” he hissed exasperatedly.

Almost against his will, he quickly yet calmly paced across the room to Michelle. He instantly caught her attention and her eyes widened slightly upon seeing him.

“Peter, what’re you doing?” She challenged with her arms across her chest as she forced away a loving tone.

“If it’s okay with you,” he began, sighing softly in something resembling embarrassment, “I’d really like to dance with you.”

An affectionate smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she looked down at him, “I thought we were still pretending to hate each other. You know, for the sake of our reputations.”

“I know,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I gave up. I mean, I’m  giving  up, but only if you want to. We could give up together.”

She rolled her eyes adoringly and gratefully slipped into her gentler self. “How about we stop pretending to hate each other, but stick to being friends.”

“I mean, technically we are friends,” Peter pointed out, “we’re best friends who make out and go on dates.”

“Dates that you bail on,” she raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

He winced and clapped one hand over his chest as if the comment had physically pained him. “Oh- ouch, Em,” they laughed, “that one hurt.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s true,” she nagged, now beaming uncontrollably.

“Maybe,” he let his hands fall to his sides and took her hands in his, “but tonight I’m staying with you.”

She gripped him securely and stroked the back of his palms with her thumbs. She gazed at him a moment, taking in his soft eyes that sparkled with admiration and joy. Even if he was constantly running off to save the city, there was no denying the fact that he was ridiculously in love with her and cherished every moment they spent around each other. 

“Promise?” She requested softly. 

“I promise,” he assured, “tonight I’m all yours.”

She smiled warmly at him and nodded slightly, “alright.”

His eyes lit up— he was practically glowing, “‘alright’ as in ‘alright, we can dance?’”

“Not if you ask like that,” she laughed. 

“Oh-“ he giggled goofily, “sorry, um... can I- can we- uh-“

“Peter, care to dance?” She affectionately requested.

He beamed up at her and nodded, “please.”

With that, they walked hand in hand to the dance floor where they pieced themselves together like a puzzle and danced in perfect sync with the music. They could always move elegantly together with ease when they danced in their living room together and apparently a dance floor filled with coworkers and acquaintances was no different. Then again, they hardly noticed the people around them. For the rest of the night, they were the only people who existed. Peter didn’t think once about running off to ensure the safety of the city; if there was really something wrong, someone else could take care of it. 

Eventually, they would make their way to the balcony where they would spend the rest of the gala chatting, giggling, and (once completely alone) stealing kisses. Even if their relationship had gotten a rough and harsh start, there was no denying the fact that they were now completely and stupidly in love. 


End file.
